


Mommy

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy!Wonho, Band Fic, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Kihyun, Monsta X Bingo, Nonsexual Mommy Kink, Nonsexual Nipple Sucking, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: It started as a sex thing. Kihyun noticed Hoseok’s oral fixation—the lip biting, and the way he absentmindedly bit and sucked at his fingers and nails—and asked if it was something he might want to explore in the bedroom. Hoseok was hesitant when Kihyun first suggested sucking his nipples, but once they started, Hoseok didn’t seem to want to let go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> Written for the “Kinks” square of the winter edition of Monsta X Bingo.

Kihyun knows Hoseok’s tells. He’s chewing on his lips, a nervous habit Kihyun first noticed back when they filmed No.Mercy. Whenever Hoseok stressed about a performance, or felt he messed up, he worried the skin of his lips between his teeth—and in the high-pressure environment of No.Mercy, that happened often.

Now, they’re sitting on couches backstage while they wait to record their comeback stage for M!Countdown. Kihyun keeps glancing at Hoseok when he thinks he’s not looking, trying to gauge just how nervous he is. They’re all anxious about this comeback –they have a lot riding on it, especially with Starship’s constant pressure to get their first win—but Hoseok has a bad habit of taking these burdens on himself, as if the responsibility is solely his.

Kihyun can see the panic rising behind Hoseok’s eyes, and by the time Hoseok has his fingers in his mouth, chewing on one of his ragged cuticles, he knows there’s only one solution.

“Hoseok,” he starts, getting up from the couch. Hoseok startles, not expecting to be spoken to. “Let’s take a selca for the fans.”

“Um... okay.” Hoseok gets up too, hovering at Kihyun’s side like a lost puppy. He starts to pull out his iTouch, but Kihyun shakes his head.

“Not here,” he says, and when Hoseok looks up, his eyes blown wide with confusion, Kihyun feels an overwhelming urge to protect him. “The lighting is better in the hallway,” he explains, gesturing for Hoseok to follow.

He leads him out of their dressing room, but instead of stopping to take a selca, he keeps walking.

“Where are we going?” Hoseok asks.

Kihyun flashes him a tiny smirk. “You’ll see, baby.”

It’s innocent, as far as pet names go, but it’s enough for Hoseok to figure out Kihyun’s true intentions. His eyes grow impossibly large at the realization. “You said it was too risky to do before shows.”

Kihyun did say that, after they nearly got caught in their dressing room backstage at the MAMAs. And maybe it is, but Kihyun knows if Hoseok doesn’t have a way to relieve his nervous energy, it’s more likely that he’ll make a mistake during recording, one that’s imperceptible to the fans but that Hoseok will beat himself over for weeks. And Kihyun hates watching him tear himself apart.

“You need it,” he says simply, opening the door to the unused storage closet they typically sneak off to for these activities. Kihyun steps inside, turning on the bare light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling, and Hoseok follows, chewing on his cuticles once again.

Kihyun sits on the floor, pressing his back against the wall so he can support Hoseok better. “Come here, baby,” he murmurs, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt, and Hoseok scrambles into Kihyun’s lap.

Kihyun pushes the fabric to the side, exposing his chest, and Hoseok stares, eyeing Kihyun’s skin like it’s a treat he’s wondering if he has permission to taste.

Kihyun knows it takes time for Hoseok to settle into the right headspace, even when he’s nearly there like he is today, so he cards his fingers through Hoseok’s ashy locks, encouraging him. “Go ahead, love. I’m all yours.”

Hoseok lets out a tiny whimper, looking up at Kihyun once more for reassurance. Kihyun nods, then Hoseok leans in, opening his mouth and breathing hot air above Kihyun’s nipple before taking it into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Kihyun whispers, shivering a little from the warmth of Hoseok’s mouth on his sensitive skin. Hoseok makes a muffled sound around Kihyun’s nipple as he sucks, and Kihyun can feel the way Hoseok’s body relaxes, the tension in his shoulders melting away.

When he pulls back several seconds later, Kihyun’s skin is damp, and Hoseok is clinging, fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt.

“Mommy.”

Kihyun nods, lightly running his fingertip down Hoseok’s face. “Mommy’s here, baby. It’s okay.”

Satisfied that he’s safe in his caregiver’s arms, Hoseok lets go, closing his lips around Kihyun’s other nipple and sucking on it too.

 

It started as a sex thing. Kihyun noticed Hoseok’s oral fixation—the lip biting, and the way he absentmindedly bit and sucked at his fingers and nails—and asked if it was something he might want to explore in the bedroom. Hoseok was hesitant when Kihyun first suggested sucking his nipples, but once they started, Hoseok didn’t seem to want to let go.

Kihyun didn’t get much pleasure from the act itself—Hoseok sucked too hard, too long that first time, until Kihyun’s nipples were red and raw—but something came over Hoseok in those moments. He was desperate—not the kind of desperate he usually is during sex, when he presses Kihyun against the wall and whispers low in his throat how badly he needs him—but like he genuinely needed this to feel at peace. It comforted him, and Kihyun was happy to allow him that comfort.

The Mommy thing was a surprise. They were in bed together, post-coital, and Kihyun moved to get up from the bed to grab a tissue and clean them up.

“No,” Hoseok whined, his voice small and needy in his post-orgasmic haze. “Mommy, stay.”

Kihyun froze, blood cold in his veins as he stared at Hoseok. “What did you call me?”

Hoseok’s panic was tangible, eyes wide as he struggled to come up with an excuse. “Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

“You called me Mommy,” Kihyun insisted. Hoseok turned away, his cheeks burning bright red.

It wasn’t something Kihyun had ever considered, but given how dependent Hoseok became on Kihyun during sex, and the way he liked to suck on his nipples... it made sense.

“Would you like that? If I was your Mommy?”

Hoseok didn’t want to answer, but his silence was answer enough. Kihyun wasn’t opposed to trying, and soon the nickname was added to their growing list of kinks.

 

They room together in hotels, in order to get a few hours of private time when they don’t have to worry about prying eyes or someone walking in on them. Sometimes they fuck, but a lot of times they’re too worn out from their schedules to do anything but lie next to each other and snuggle.

That was the case in Manila, when they went overseas for a fanmeeting. By the time they got to the hotel, they were too tuckered out to get up to anything naughty. Kihyun took advantage of the private bathroom by taking a long shower, and when he got back to the bedroom, he found Hoseok curled up in one of the beds, looking small and lonely.

Kihyun quickly slid into bed next to him, pulling Hoseok into his arms. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Hoseok snuggled close, burying his face against Kihyun’s bare chest. “The fanmeeting,” he mumbled, voice muffled.

Kihyun carded his fingers through his silvery hair. “Are you nervous?”

Hoseok gave a quiet, nonverbal grunt which Kihyun figured meant yes. Kihyun didn’t push for more, content to hold him and stroke his hair for a while.

“What if I mess up?” Hoseok asked finally, his voice barely audible.

“You’re going to do great, baby,” Kihyun assured him, gently kissing his forehead. “You always do.”

“But what if my voice cracks?” Hoseok was fighting off a cold again, and had taken to lip-syncing a few of his lines after his voice cracked during one of their last “Fighter” stages. This fanmeeting was the first time he’d be performing fully live since the incident.

“Monbebes will still love you. I still love you. It’s okay. You’re human.”

Kihyun knew his words weren’t enough to calm Hoseok’s worries, and he watched him, trying to figure out what he could do to help him calm down. Hoseok looked away again, absentmindedly tracing patterns with his fingertips on Kihyun’s skin.

“Baby,” Kihyun said. Hoseok hummed to acknowledge him. “Would it help if I let you suckle?”

Hoseok went still, considering the offer. The idea was unconventional, but it seemed to comfort Hoseok during sex, so maybe it could work for this too. “...maybe,” he said finally, his voice small and timid.

Kihyun moved his hand to the back of Hoseok’s head to support him. Hoseok started to lean in, but hesitated with his mouth a few centimeters away from Kihyun’s chest. “Kihyunnie...”

“Yes, baby?”

“This isn’t weird, is it?”

He knew Hoseok wasn’t in the right headspace for this yet, so Kihyun shook his head, trying to be patient and encouraging. “I don’t think it is. If it helps you, then it’s good.” He massaged one of Hoseok’s shoulders, feeling the tension slowly melt from his body.

“Okay, Mommy,” Hoseok whispered, taking Kihyun’s nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Kihyun held still, just letting Hoseok suckle, gently playing with his hair to try and soothe him. It seemed to do the trick, and in moments Hoseok was clinging to him, letting out quiet whimpers with his lips sealed around Kihyun’s nipple.

“That’s it,” Kihyun said. “There’s my good boy.”

When Hoseok came up for air, he grinned, lighting up from Kihyun’s praise. His lips were pink and swollen, and there wasn’t a trace of his earlier nervousness on his face. “I love you, Mommy.” He snuggled closer, nuzzling into the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun held him. “I love you too, baby boy.”

 

Kihyun tries to keep a mental check of how much time has passed. There’s a clock on the wall of the supply closet, but it’s been broken as long as Kihyun and Hoseok have been stealing away there. He needs to make sure they get back to their dressing room before their manager or one of the other members comes to check on them, because when Hoseok’s in a headspace like this, getting interrupted by the outside world can be disastrous.

The selca excuse buys them more time, because the others know Hoseok likes to try every choice of angle and lighting possible before settling on the right picture, so they won’t question why they were gone so long. But they don’t have forever, and when Kihyun thinks their time is almost up, he tugs very lightly on Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok whines in protest, not wanting to stop sucking Kihyun’s nipples.

“Come on, we have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Hoseok nips at him, and Kihyun tugs his hair harder as a warning. “Ow! Mommy...”

Immediately, Kihyun rubs over the spot where he pulled, soothing the pain with his fingers. "I know you don’t want to stop, but we have to record the comeback stage. You can be a good boy and do that, right?"

Hoseok looks up at him, his eyes wide and pliant. Kihyun waits for his words to register.

“Come on, Seokkie.” He starts to stand, and Hoseok clings harder.

“No! Mommy, don’t go.”

“Shh. I’m not leaving you,” Kihyun promises, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll be right with you the whole time, okay? But we have to do our job.”

Reluctantly, Hoseok loosens his grip. Kihyun wraps his arms around him, holding onto him as he stands. He stares at Hoseok’s face, trying to gauge his emotional state. He doesn’t want to take him out there if he’s still too deep in his headspace.

 “Are you okay to go or do you need a few minutes?”

Hoseok considers, chewing on his lip again. He reaches for his hand, and Kihyun holds it, lacing their fingers tightly. “Just don’t leave,” he whispers, and Kihyun squeezes.

“I won’t ever leave, baby. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
